Clinical and morphologic features are described in 2 patients known to have repeatedly injected intravenously talc-containing drugs intended for oral use. One patient developed severe pulmonary hypertension and the talc granulomas in him were located predominately within the pulmonary arteries. The second patient had normal pulmonary arterial pressures and the talc granulomas in him were located predominately in the pulmonary interstitium.